Swapping Wives: Insanity
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: "Hello Emmett McCarty, remember me? I'm Jasper Whitlock, you stole my life, my future, my wife. You kidnapped her. You corrupted her, now I have her back. You will never find her. She is mine."
1. Chapter 1: Theif

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Swapping Wives, if you have not read it please do so because some of the events mentioned will probably be confusing if you don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thief**

* * *

**Emmett**

* * *

It always came down to that asshole.

If anything went wrong it was him.

Ten years he's left us alone and now he wants to fuck with us again?!

I sat with Charlie and Edward Cullen listening to what his explanation and why he was involved.

My morning started out great, kissed Bella and watched her leave with our kids. She would drop them off at school every morning and come home but today was one of her shopping for the house days and normally she would go with Tiffany and Jessica, James and Peter's wives but they had their own plans so she was alone.

It was around noon when I began to worry, she wasn't back yet and then Rosalie, my ex-wife called.

"Emmett? Emmett, do you remember me? It's Rosalie Hale, look I know you don't want to hear from me but Jasper has lost it. Jasper Whitlock, Bella's ex-husband? He took her, I ran into Bella at the grocery store and he hit me over the head and took her. I am so sorry Emmett, I promise we will find her together."

That led to a million questions, when did it happen? which she answered with an hour ago and that she's at the hospital. I picked her up and she explained everything more clearly, she told me how Jasper walked over to her acting like they were old friends and said sorry for everything telling her that he wanted to be a family. She being terrified of him rushed to get her phone out to call her husband. Jasper grew angry and went to grab her but Bella caught their notice. she said he muttered 'I can't miss this chance" and banged her head against a table and before she blacked out she saw Jasper grabbing Bella.

She broke down crying, I never seen her so scared before. Rosalie has always been a head strong girl to me but I could barely calm her down. I called her husband, Eric who I told to come to my house with their daughter Nikki just to be safe. They went into the guest house to relax and sit together while I called Charlie to tell him what happened. While I was talking to him I had an unexpected visitor. Edward Cullen had come to my door crying in hysterics.

When Charlie came and calmed him down we finally got here.

"H-he has my daughter Emmett." he said running his fingers through his hair, I had learned growing up with him that it was a sign showing he was really frustrated. "I adopted her a few years ago, she's a teenager now. She left on her way to school and the school called saying she never made it. Jasper called later on telling me the rules. He has a temper" He said shaking again like he was going to break down any minute "If he were to hurt someone he'd want me to take care of them since I'm a doctor. I asked how many people were there, he said Bella, my daughter Elizabeth and your kids."

"What?! How the fuck did he get my kids?!" I yelled, leaning forward making Edward rake his hair again.

"I don't know! He just has them Emmett, he said they're fine and I should believe him because if they weren't I would be there patching them up." he breathed out, a silent tear went down his cheek.

"Why haven't you called the cops?" I asked, "The first thing you should have done was called the cops, then come to me."

"He said no cops! Charlie is an exception. He said if any cops came to his door my daughter is dead."

"Jasper is a stupid man he can't be far. He said he'll only grab you if you need to help someone. That would mean he had to tell you where they are and then you could tell us." Charlie said. He had a hard mask on. This was the second time he heard his daughter being kidnapped and this time by a man who fucking lost it.

I swear when I see Jasper I'm going to kill him.

Edward cleared his throat and sat up straighter, "H-he wanted me to tell you guys first. He said when he needs me he will call me and tell me the address. He'll give me a time limit to get there and if I am even a second off the kids die. I won't be able to pause to call you guys I'll have to race there and I have a feeling he won't let me go again. Emmett, I have always wished for Bella to be Elizabeth's mother. If something happens to me, she's yours."

Time seemed to stop for me, I haven't talked to Edward in years yet he has asking me to be the replacement father for his daughter incase something happened to him. I sighed and nodded "If something happens to me, I want you to help Bella raise my kids. I know James, Peter and Charlie will be helping as well but the more to help Bella the better." I told him. He gave me a small smile.

I went to sit back down but the house phone ringing caught my attention.

I walked over to see an unknown number and picked it up.

"Hello Emmett McCarty, remember me? I'm Jasper Whitlock, you stole my life, my future, my wife. You kidnapped her. You corrupted her, now I have her back You will never find her. She is mine. Though it will be fun to watch you try. Ah, I have to go. My wife has just woken up. We have to feed the kids. Thank you for giving me my life back Emmett McCarty."


	2. Chapter 2: Lunatic

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunatic**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

I groaned as I felt multiple hands on me, grabbing me.

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up before the bad man comes back!" I heard two soft voices yell.

I bolted up, breathing heavily. I looked around the room and looking to my side to see Kristen and Kristina, my daughters.

"Mommy!" They yelled grabbing onto me. I looked to my other side and saw Kellan beside me. He was looking to the other side of the room; I followed his gaze to a teenaged girl sitting in a change playing with her hands.

"Who are you?" I asked her, her head snapped up and smiled "I'm glad you're okay. I'm Elizabeth Cullen. I'm certain you would like to know why you are here?"

I didn't want to snap at her due to her just being a kid so I took a few moments to calm my heart and nodded. "Jasper Whitlock brought us here. I overheard him speaking to my father over the phone. He is using me as leverage to bend my father to his will. I am disposable but you are not so don't worry for your lives." She said.

I shook my head and held my kids close to me. I always knew he would be back. All I could remember was picking up a freaking carrot and then being grabbed from behind. Everything was black after that.

won't die here" I told her, If I wouldn't let my own children die I wouldn't let this girl die.

"If my father doesn't do as he says then he will kill me. Jasper wants you and your children to play house, I am not your child so I am not included. He loses nothing by killing me."

"Then I'll tell him that I have taken a liking to you and that I want you alive." I said stroking my girl's hair.

The girl snorted and leaned back in her chair losing her proper manners, the origin of her last name finally came to me. "He'll believe it. You're Edward Cullen's daughter right? I used to date him-"I tried to explain but she stood up and walked towards me.

"I know. He told me about you. He uses you as an example for me not to mess up. He told me that what you two could have had was magical but he messed up, he tells me not to mess up as bad as he did. I know exactly who you are. You are the woman who could have been my mother." She said giving me a weak smile.

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea that I had affected Edward this way for years. I kissed my children's foreheads before getting up from the bed and walked over to Elizabeth and hugging her. "I will make sure we all get out of here safe. He won't hurt you." I told her and pulled away as the door opened showing the man I hated most in the world.

"I see you've woken up dear." He said smiling walking into the room. "That means our life can begin. We have to pick out the children's room and then you can pick yours." He said sweetly. "I know you may be a little opposed to sleep with me now so I'll give you time."

I walked over to him making sure he was blocked from the children "What is this Jasper? It's been ten years. You could have moved on by now. You got away; you could have moved to freaking Canada and started life as a different man! Why mess up your chance?" I asked, I had to learn from past mistakes. If I had to I would play along with his game just to keep my kids safe. He shot me once out of anger; with four lives that he could easily take I would not take the chance of angering him again.

"I have no other choice but you Bella. You should know that, I love you." He said raising his hand to my cheek, I flinched away and stepped back. His smile disappeared and stepped out of the door. "Come on; let's go let the children pick their rooms." He said, I waved the kids over to me and followed him out.

The kids took a while but they picked their rooms and I picked a room new theirs to be close to them. I was glad I did because Jasper's was pretty far from there.

Jasper seemed pleased with our choices and told Elizabeth to go make something for her and the kids in the kitchen; I guess he explained everything to her before I woke up.

He turned to me and as I told in front of Kristen and Kristina's room and pulled out a guy and handed it to me. "This is a gift, the room is downstairs. Open the door with the matching letter." He said, I looked at the key to read the letters M.

I looked up at him and gave him the key back but he shoved it back into my hand "Just look, it will please you. Trust me." He said. I wanted to reject the key again but the look in his eyes told me that if I didn't do it he would freak out.

I nodded and went downstairs until I passed a door with a sign on it _Isabella's Gifts_. I stopped and opened the door revealing a long hall way. I walked down until I could see the letters on the doors. I stopped at M but looking around to see other letters, CW, JV, VH, AJ, EU, OM, HT and the last door had AB on it.

I unlocked and opened the door letting out a horrid smell. I swung the door open and my breath caught in my throat holding back a scream.

It had clicked about what these letters symbolized. M, Maria, CW, Charlotte Whitlock, JV, Jane Volturi, VH, Victoria Hunter, AJ, Alexis Jackson, AB, Alice Brandon but who the hell were EU, OM and HT?


	3. Chapter 3: Control

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: This isn't an Emmett chapter, you'll get his soon but since this story will be going on for a bit and most of the action is on Bella's side I really had no idea what to write for Emmett. His chapters will most likely be short since I can't have him finding Bella too soon but I also can't have him seem like he's doing nothing.**

**Also I want to warn that this chapter is a little graphic and may have some triggers for some people and it wasn't my attention but as you see the story is now under drama/horror so as you except there will be blood and horror as the motto for this story is "Blood Will Rain" it's too be excepted. I also tried to keep how these characters have past in their character in the books and other fanfictions I read or something that would seem fitting with their personality or the background I gave them so. **

**Yeah enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Control**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

I felt tears run down my face as I looked at the sight before me.

There hanged Maria dangling by her wrists which were wrapped in chains connected to the ceiling. Her throat was ripped out, there was barely anything left. As my eyes moved down I saw that her stomach was also ripped to shreds. My eyes fell to the floor seeing a small shape near her feet, oh god. I stepped into the room, shaking as I released a sob. The sight of red on the wall caught my eye.

_Her voice continued to seduce me, now with it gone she can seduce me no more. She stole our first child, so I have taken hers. Enjoy your first gift. _**(A/N: If you don't understand, Maria was pregnant and Jasper well…yeah know. That's the shape on the floor)**

I looked back at Maria who had a piece of paper clenched in her hands. I took a deep breath as I walked over and took it from her.

When I opened it another key fell out. I read the note as I picked up the key that said EU.

_This key belongs to the EU door, you never found out about this woman. Emily Uley, She was married to a construction worker who helped built a lot of the things that I own. Oh and sweetheart, if you don't look before coming up I will know and I'll simply have to make one of our dear children look for their mommy._

_-Jasper_

I gripped the paper tightly and walked out of Maria's room to the door that had EU on it. I felt myself shaking. He had used my children to threaten me. There was no way I was going to let them see whatever horror was on the other side of this door. He truly was going to control me by dangling my babies in front of my face.

I unlocked the door and a female scream sounded making me scream in panic. I looked at the woman in front of me. She was beautiful but she looked like she had been dead for a while. I ran into the room and looking around for the person who screamed.

"H-help..." I heard a weak voice say from behind Emily and saw a woman ripped open completely by some contraption. I tried to get her out but she only whimpered in pain. "Y-you have to r-run. H-he'll g-get…you…" she said as her eyes dulled. I looked up to see a note above her head. I huffed rubbing my tears from my face replacing it with the woman's blood and grabbed the note.

_This is Leah Clearwater. You are probably wondering why she doesn't have a door. The answer is simply my love; Leah was always obsessed about hating her cousin, Emily, because she felt as if she was always in her shadow. Leah seduced me with her body and spunk, now her body is destroyed and she has died in her cousin's shadow. Turn around._

I dropped the note as I turned around to see a note on Emily's back. I walked up to the note and read it as I did all the others.

_Emily seduced me with her beauty. Now I have ruined it like her husband accidently did once before._

I was confused about what that meant but as I walked around to see Emily's face, who was hung like Maria. When I looked for her face I saw that she didn't have one. It was ruined, destroyed. I suddenly felt nauseated and ending up puking in front of her body. This is what he's been planning for the past ten years? I saw another key around Emily neck and was hesitant to take it but I knew if I didn't he would just make one of the kids get it for me. I took a deep breath and ripped it off and heard a click.

My attention was turned to the attention of a TV across the room where I saw Jasper on the screen.

"Hello dearest, you may come upstairs now or if you'd like you can stay for a bonus prize. Also, don't lose that key."

The screen cut to an empty room, the same room I found Maria in. My heart raced, I knew what this was and it was sick. I saw Maria get thrown into the room as she muttered something in Spanish gripping her stomach tightly. "Jasper, please this is crazy! What is it you want from me?!" she sobbed backing into a corner of the room.

Jasper stalked over to Maria gripping her hair dragging her to the middle of the room to tie her up with the chains. "Stop talking!" He snapped at her making her sobs come out harsher.

Jasper went out of view for a few moments then walking back into the camera's view. I watched him hold up his knife and bring it down to her stomach. Knowing what he had just done I couldn't watch anymore. I walked out of the room with the key in my pocket slamming the door shut.

I went upstairs to see Jasper on the other side of the door smiling. "The kids are eating in the dining room, go get cleaned up. Oh! And sorry for making the door opening kill Leah, I just thought I should involve you." He said tilting his head making his smile grow. I pushed past him and went upstairs to clean myself up. This was hell.


	4. Chapter 4: Devil's Lair

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: I've recently read Tudors fanfiction which reminded me of Queen Katherine who I personally love (spoiler for Tudors: even if she was unfaithful to the king and was executed). I've been thinking of a story for it (which of course will not be posted until this story is done but the thought is there for me or someone else to try) What if Henry and Katherine were reborn into our present time having a second chance at love with nothing in their way but one small thing that didn't matter in their past life but mattered a lot now, their age. Katherine and Henry meet once again except for as student and teacher.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Devil's Lair**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

The night went with me being bitter. I had made my children sleep with me. There was no way in hell I would let them sleep alone in the Devil's lair.

The next morning he, who is Satan's damn spawn woke us up and made us eat breakfast as a family with the exception of Elizabeth. He told me to act like Elizabeth was my brother's niece. I didn't have a brother, I have no siblings. He was making me pretend something existed that didn't. He was delusional but I still had no choice but to say yes because of what he might do to me and my children. It just killed me, he wasn't trying to go back to how our lives were before but to create a new life like the past never happened. Creating new lives for us, destroying reality only to once again mold it into what he desires it to be. Claiming Emmett and I's children as his own and creating people to be in my life to fit the situation.

The old me would sit happily and want to do this for Jasper, to believe him, to bend to his every will. She would be happy to have this reality for us. She wanted his children, his love, his affection, and attention. Hell, maybe I would have thought his killing those women were a show of love for me, to tell me he'd never betray me again. However Isabella Marie Whitlock was dead, Isabella Marie McCarty toke her place with the help of her father, king, beast, and cowboy. Mrs. McCarty wouldn't stand for this. The things her beast and father taught her told her how to defend herself in this situation. I knew how to get away. I was Mrs. McCarty now and everything I saw in Jasper was now sick and disgusting. When he had held Rosalie hostage I thought with him leaving he would have changed. I thought he may have had a chance to start over with someone else, but now I see he can never come back from this.

This was how the woman on TV felt, wanting to do something so badly but being held back for survival. I always thought about how if I was in this situation, locked up with Jasper again I would stand up and stick up for myself but the situation had fell out of my hands the moment I woke up to my children being here. He killed a baby, a fucking baby no matter who was carrying it he took a child's life! If he could do that he could do anything and not feel sorry. I was stuck, I hated him, I loathed him, despised him. I wanted him dead. Once I got my children to safety, I would end him. "Isabella?" My head snapped up to meet the eyes of my worst nightmare.

"Yes?" I answered looking at him with fake curiosity. "The children wanted to watch TV," more like you forced them. "So I decided we could have some alone time together" He said strutting over to me. He ran his hands through my hair making me grind my teeth, how could I hate someone so much? I didn't even know I could feel hate!

His fingers ghosted over my neck, before it got too far down I pushed his hand away. His expression was not one of an amused person. He tried once again resting one hand on the table to lean against it. I know I've been trying to give into this fucker just to keep my children safe but I was not going to let him force himself on me. There was a difference between survival and simply disrespecting myself so bad I could never forgive myself. I grabbed the knife we had used to cut the pancakes we hate for breakfast and stabbed it into his hand that was resting on the table making him scream. I glared at him as I jammed it into his hand harder. He started breathing heavily before back handing me to the floor which made the children run in to see the commotion. The kids ran to me as Elizabeth stood shock in the door way. Jasper ran to the skin to wash his wound and wrap it with a dish towel. Once he was done he dug into his phone and started calling someone.

"I apologize," he said through his clenched teeth "I moved too fast for you, it was my fault. I'll let this go." He said.

Elizabeth walked over to me starting to check me over; I couldn't help but mentally smile. Her father had rubbed off on her.

"Edward? Yeah get your ass here. No, I didn't hurt one of them I'm the one that's hurt!" I heard Jasper shouting at the phone drawing my and Elizabeth's attention to him.

Jasper signed and started texting which made me assume that Edward would be here soon. It would be years since I saw him but a familiar, safe, face would be perfect right now. On top of that Elizabeth would have her father. However it made me worry about how Jasper would make him fit into his fantasy story here.

It doesn't matter; I will welcome Edward Cullen into this hell with open arms.

* * *

***REVIEW RESPONCES***

**Anyways! I wanted to respond to a few reviews because one spoke the thoughts I had when typing the last chapter! **

**EveDuncan2: I thought that as I wrote the story, Jasper is like Jigsaw but I don't mind it because I actually love the SAW movies. They are probably my favorite horror movies next to 13 Ghost. It wasn't my intention to make it that was originally but Jasper had to be doing something major within the ten years he was away and it also had to show how insane he has become and it turned into this, thought I absolutely love that you caught that, good eye.**

**jessa76: I feel like I may remember you for the rest of my life along with memelovessomeemmett, EmmettCullen'sWifey, and ArabellaWhitlock. I remember you guys being one of my first reviewers and/or the people who reviewed the most. I've come to except your reviews and I smile when I see them. There are more who I feel the same about however I'm writing this review response in school and I also don't want to take forever finishing the chapter thanks everyone and show my love for you guys but know you all are loved and appreciated. **

**I love you guys and thanks for taking the time to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clues

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A.N: Is it wrong that I think Linkin Park's is a good a sound track for Swapping Wives & Swapping Wives: Insanity?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Clues**

* * *

**Emmett**

* * *

We haven't gotten any closer to finding Bella however it's been about a day and we found about some disappearance that has happened over the past ten years and it just so happened most of them were women who Jasper cheated with, I could only assume the others were people Bella didn't know about.

Maria, Charlotte, Victoria, Alexis Jackson, Jane Volturi, Leah Clearwater, Alice Brandon, Emily Uley, Holly Tanner, and Olivia Miller.

Some of them have been missing for years, others recently. Charlie has put in time to look for the missing women hoping it would lead to something for Bella however the little trail he had went cold. The clue we had been because of Victoria, she had gone back to stripping and someone said that they saw Jasper leave with Victoria but they seemed happy as they left. They also said they haven't seen Victoria since. Rosalie had a mental break down after finding out Jasper had kidnapped all the women he had used to betray Bella. She kept going on and on about how she could be locked up in a room or dead right now. She then went on another freak out on how Bella could be hurting right now. That didn't help my worrying.

Charlie alerted his fellow cops and now we have more than just two eyes trying to find our missing loved ones.

Edward had gone home the day before and we haven't heard of him since. I couldn't help but grow some kind of connection to Edward. I mean sure I hated him as a teenager but hey, at least he didn't go mental and kidnap my wife. Sure I knew he was still stuck on her but as I said, he knew she was mine. He was willing to help me find her for her to return to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone. I looked at it to see that I had a text message from Edward.

_It's time. I can't take too long texting you because Jasper is on the phone with me right now, Bella stabbed his hand. I have to go. Remember our deal._

_I pray to see you again._

I felt a sadness come over me when I realized I may never see Edward again, that he may die just because of his profession. However it didn't outweigh the amusement I felt towards Bella stabbing Jasper.

I put my cellphone back on the table next to me and thought about this new change. There was only one con to him being with Jasper, him dying. However there were so many more pros, he could be with his daughter, he could protect my children, and he could help keep Bella safe.

Rosalie and Charlie walked into the room; Rosalie was holding a plate of food and slowly handed it to me. "You need to eat." She said.

Did I mention I may have forgotten to eat? I mean how could I peacefully eat without puking it up when my wife and children were out there somewhere with a possible murderer.

Charlie sighed holding up a cup of water "At least drink this. I'm worried about Bells too kiddo, but making ourselves sick does not help us find her." He said.

I took the cup of water and sipped it before setting it next to the plate of food.

"Jasper called Edward; he's heading to where Bella and the kids are. Bella stabbed Jasper." I said, Charlie looked concerned but you could also tell that he was holding back laughter. Rosalie sighed and sat on the couch across from me.

Hopefully we could get some damn progress later.


	6. Chapter 6: Agreed

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

* * *

**Memelovessomeemmett: They aren't just sitting around; it hadn't even been an hour with the last chapter. It was just to show what they found out and where they were now and for them to have the knowledge of Edward being gone. **

**Marie One: Yes, true just because you are fond of someone doesn't mean you are stuck on them. Yes Edward has done some moving on. I don't think I have made it seem like he is hung on her, that wasn't the intention. Yes it's no secret that he does still have feeling for Bella and wishes he didn't mess up before but he can be content with being her friend. He has does major moving on unlike Jasper; even though he isn't settled down and married he's made a life with his daughter and is happy.**

**Jessa76: It would be kind of hard to follow when they aren't near Edward. It's the next day in the chapter and Edward isn't around them anymore. If he was called when he was still at Emmett and Bella's house sure that would be perfect.**

**Concerning the reviews of Bella stabbing Jasper, it was good, wasn't it? I surely made me grin while writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Agreed**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Jasper had left to the bathroom to clean out his wound until Edward arrived. When the doorbell rang I rushed over to answer it. I used to think that Edward Cullen looked like an angel, but now he truly was. I threw my arms around him, hugging him and he happily returned the favor.

I was so happy to have a friendly face. Someone I could actually tell what I was feeling to. However I also wanted him far away from here. If he was going to survive, he would have to play pretend. I had no control of him if he didn't want to. With Elizabeth being adopted, Edward was all she had. If he upset Jasper and got hurt, what would happen to Elizabeth? I mean I wouldn't mind taking care of the girl but I am not her father. Her only parental figure, I could never take his place and neither could Emmett.

I pulled away from him, stepping away to make room for Elizabeth to run to him and jump into his arms. I watched them with a smile as Kalen, Kristen, and Kristina came running out. After a small introduction I asked the kids to watch TV in another room that was close to us. Edward made sure to tell Elizabeth that if anything happened, if she heard any noise, she was to hide with the kids.

I pulled Edward to the side to tell him exactly what was going on with Jasper.

"Edward, he's created a completely different world here. Hell if it isn't weird enough apparently you are my brother in his world." I told him watching his eyes widen before they fluttered.

He released a chuckle giving me his famous crooked smile. "Well, that is interesting."

I rolled my eyes at the humor he found in it. "It's serious Edward, he claims Kalen, Kristina, and Kristen as his own, He calls Elizabeth my niece which makes you my brother. I stabbed him out of anger but that did not stop him from hitting me. Edward he has killed people!" I whisper yelled.

Edward stared at me before pinching the bridge of his nose, something he seemed to do along with raking his hair when he was frustrated or upset.

"He hit you? How do you know he killed people?" he asked which I responded by pointing to the door that said _Isabella's Gifts. _

He stepped towards the door slowly before throwing it open. His eyes flickered to all the doors before he stepped inside. "Those are the initials of all the women jasper cheated with, all of the women that went missing during the past ten years..." he commented.

I slowly walked behind him before stopping at the first door, Maria's door. "This was the first door he made me go into." I told him.

He walked to the door and opened it. His eyes stared inside for a while before slowly closing the door.

"He made you see that?" He whispered as his body trembled. I nodded "I told me if I didn't do it he would make the kids do it for me."

I pointed to Emily Uley and Leah Clearwater's door. "He even made me take part in it."

Edward took a shaky breath before walking the door and opening it.

I walked behind him and gently pushed him inside. "She isn't the only one, when the door opened, that happened. He taped everything." I said pointing behind Emily to Leah. He followed my line of sight before cursing under his breath, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

"I have to go into another room." I said pulling the key out of my pocket, VH. "Victoria Hunter is next." I said smiling sadly. He snatched the key from my hands and walked to the door.

"Fine, but you won't be alone while seeing it." He said as he unlocked the door, pushing it open. I heard him curse again as he moved to the side revealing Victoria's legless body in a chair.

Edward walked over to the note and key on each of Victoria's legs that were on the floor.

He handed the key to me as he read the note out loud. "She seduced me with the way she moved, she can move no longer. You will be seeing Jane next." I looked at the key and just as the note had said JV was next. "Also, hello, Edward, I am not as stupid as you think. I knew Bella would tell you when I ordered you here, and I wouldn't order her to see Victoria until you were here. Here are the rules for you, put your cellphone on the table at the corner of the room, don't bother using it. I have a jammer already in play so it's pretty useless. By now I have Elizabeth…" He trailed off as his grip tightened on the paper; He took his cellphone out, and threw it to the corner of the room. I sighed rubbing my hands over my face and ranking them through my hair. We didn't give Jasper enough credit. We all called him stupid and idiotic. The truth was no idiot could pull all of this off. He has to plan; he has to think of everything that could go wrong. I could only pray that there was a flaw in his plan.

I also needed to figure out how he was watching us. I started to walk around the room as Edward continued reading. "She'll be fine as long as you do as I say. Welcome to the family, Brother, Edward."

I heard him crumble up the paper from behind me as I stared at an object in front of me. I tilted my head as I motioned Edward over.

"Isn't that a camera" I asked, he didn't come to my side but he did respond to me. "Of course, he has this place bugged. He's been planning this for ten years. He saw us walk into the hallway, he saw you show me the rooms and he saw me open the door. He took action and took Elizabeth." He said. I walked over to him and gently patted his shoulder.

"She could be fine, he may be lying." I told him.

"Yes, he most likely is. However he also knows I won't take that chance. Either way the phone wouldn't have worked because of the jammer." He said throwing the paper to the ground before stalking over to the camera in the corner of the room. "Fine, Jasper, I will play your game. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt anyone else, that means Bella and the kids," He paused for a second as he glanced out the door to the door across from us, Emily and Leah's room. "Including any other women in here that may be alive. No more tricks like you did with Leah." As soon as Edward finished another damn TV flickered, I'm starting to assume all rooms have a TV in it and I just didn't notice in the first room. Edward and I looked at it to see Jasper sitting in a dark room with his hand cradled to his chest.

"Agreed. Now get up here and fix me."

* * *

**I just wanted to inform you guys that this story now has a banner (which my lovely friend made) and I have made a Tumblr for it! now I know maybe not a lot of you use Tumblr but it is a place where I know what I'm doing(kind of) and you can ask the characters questions, see their reactions, see spin offs of the story, and probably get more information on their back story by asking the right questions.**

**If you don't want to use it, at least tell me what you think of it since I did try my best to make the blog look good. You don't need to make an account to ask questions (if it says you do, I'll try my best to fix that) but just give me feed back.**

**:3 I hope to see you all there.**

**swapping-wives ( d o t ) tumblr ( d o t ) c o m/**

**Just delete the spaces and put an actual dot in the place of the ( d o t ) and you should be there :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Hate

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: Hey guys! As I said on the SW Tumblr, I will be doing spin-offs (they will not be canon to the story), and I have already thought of one! Swapping Wives: Alternate. If you have been following Tumblr you would already know and seen two previews of the story.**

**I have been thinking about making the story a crossover with the Vampire Diaries and if I do it will be Bamon (Damon & Bonnie). The whole plot would be that Jasper, Bella & Emmett have been sent to the real world of twilight and Bella meets the man she dreamt of as a kid(AKA Damon.) The spin-off will be slowly being written while I am writing Insanity however whatever happens in Alternate will not be canon to Swapping Wives or Insanity. Alternate will take place after Chapter 6: Agreed. There are two previews at the end of the chapter, also I advice many of you to look at my Tumblr for updates because it would be easier for me to just put it there to inform you all of information verses making a whole chapter just to make this Author's Note to tell you.**

**And~ I just looked at my Revealed book from the house of night and got another idea, however I don't know if I will make this a spin off or just another story. You guys decide.**

**It will be a Twilight & House of Night crossover. **

**Bella & Emmett are best friends who get marked and when they arrive to the Tulsa house of night they run into Bella's ex, Jasper. (It a spin off, this story will be set back when Bella and Emmett are teenagers and if just another story you guys could pick who Bella's ex will be and we could probably pick someone else to be her best friend aka love interest)**

* * *

**NatalieLynn: Love your reviews, thank you for the compliment as well. I actually myself didn't give Jasper as my own character in this story enough credit until Chapter 6. As I was writing I just went, whoa, to do all of this within ten years is amazing. I've spent this whole time having other characters look down on him and think of him as idiotic, when really he's probably one of the smartest people in the story. I'm not saying the other characters are stupid because they aren't and every character has some kind of purpose weather it was minor and they are just simply there now or just to die. However, Jasper is actually the whole story exist. Within Jasper there wouldn't even have been a sequel and if something really bad were to happen to Jasper this sequel would end shortly after. We all hate him but the truth behind him is without him there is no story, he makes the story, he pretty much is the story because of his actions. That is why I haven't made it easy for Emmett to find Bella because the moment he does, it's all over. My plan is to drag it out as long as possible which may make Emmett seem like a slow poke, yes it will, but I don't want the story to end yet. The chapter itself really made me grow a new appreciation for Jasper's existence in my story.**

**Jessa76: As I expressed to Natalie with my forever rambling(Sorry Natalie), Jasper makes the story. The moment he is found and they save Bella, the story ends within the next few chapters. That is why I have not used Charlie's cop abilities to find Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hate**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Edward had rushed to tend to Jasper once the TV shut down. I on the other hand went to make sure the kids were okay and to my gratitude, they were.

Elizabeth said she was there with the kids the whole time and reassured me that she was fine. Edward later came down stairs to tell us that he had finished with Jasper's hand and put him on morphine to numb the pain and ha fallen asleep because of it.

That's when everything kind of went to shit. I wasn't thinking, I was stupid and I seriously fucked up.

As soon as he said it we both paused and looked towards the door. I rushed towards the door and unlocked it, however when I turned the knob well, let's just say being electrocuted was not fun. My body trembled as the shock went through my body. My air was taken away from me. I should've thought about it, I was just so excited to hear that we had a chance to get out because he was asleep. I really should have known better.

I fell to the floor, still trembling as my vision started to darken.

"Bella?! oh god, kids don't touch her! Bella, stay with me now." I heard Edward ramble, I wanted to cover his mouth to get him to shut up, but my hands hurt like hell. they were stringing, god, why was I so stupid? Of course he wouldn't just let himself sleep without making sure we couldn't get out.

"Bella!" Edward screamed again, I soon heard my babies cries, I wanted to comfort them but I just could not move.

That is when everything went dark.

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

It was cold, so cold. I wanted to complain but at least I was alive.I was hungry, dirty, and forever traumatized but I was alive. I just didn't know for how long. I was hung upside down from my feet but I would fight to the end. I would try my best to survive.

The TV in front of me that hung over the door flickered on showing the man I've come to know as the devil himself. "I have good news for you" he said, "I have made a deal with a man, Edward, it has been promised that anyone who is alive stays alive. You luckily are alive." he said as a beep sounded within the room. I felt the shackles on my feet release me leaving me to fall on the mattress beneath me.

"You are free to move around this room, after Jane is found you will be next. When Bella and Edward find you, know that I do not except you to fall into your role right away. Once you have been settled in properly for awhile I will demand that you play your role. You will be a family friend who is staring with Bella and I for the time being. You will not die, I will not harm you, I keep my word when I make a deal and therefore be grateful to Edward for being smart enough to make it. However, you may die from starvation if they avoid going to Jane's room or your door for too long. I won't force Bella to see anything since I know you are so close to freedom, it will be her choice. So if you die, you know who to blame." He said with a sick grin spread on his face.

"Bella!" I heard a male scream in the background, which made Jasper more amused. "It seems like my silly wife has tried to leave the nest. Sleep well darling, I have to rest as well. goodnight." he said as he waved at me with his hand, which was oddly bandaged up.

As the TV shut off I began to feel cold, I didn't know how to feel. Though I hated Jasper more than anything, yet I was grateful to finally get a chance to free from this room. I remember Bella Swan I prayed she found us soon.

I looked over to see my roommate sitting in the corner rubbing her ankles, my roommate unlike my was tied to the corner with her head in some thing that was now off of her due to Jasper letting us go. Jasper often ignored her existence in the room saying she was just like Alice Brandon. I sadly had to agree; I, in a way hated her as well. In front of me was Angela Webber, Isabella Swan's high school friend. She had told me everything. She and Jasper had a short affair that Bella never knew about in high school, it actually went until Jasper proposed to Bella and he said that he was done with her. It was a highlight in Jasper's life when he decided to try to be faithful to Bella, you can see how that failed.

Jasper always cut Angela down, he would go on and on about how she had nerve to try to call Bella, and try to reconnect with her when she betrayed her. _The fake best friend with the real best friend _he said.

"I'm so glad we're able to get out of here. I can finally apologize to Bella." she said, making me laugh at her. "What's so funny Alexis?"

I rolled my eyes walking over to her, "Bella will never forgive you. You pretended to be her friend for years, fucking her boyfriend, and wouldn't have stopped if Jasper didn't break it off when he proposed to her." I said, "I have more hope than you, I didn't know who he was or who he was with. The moment I found out he was married, I dropped his ass and told Bella to do the same. The only mistake I made was coming back once I found out she left his ass to reconnect with her. Hell you're worse than Alice! At least Alice didn't hide it once she did steal Jasper! Think about how she will feel when she opens the door to see you in here. She already knows the rules! Jasper cheats with us, we end up here. She will be crossed with you. I wouldn't be surprised if she closes the door and locks it once she lets me out." I snapped at her.

"It was a mistake!" she yelled, getting up to her feet to face me.

"A mistake that went on for years? that isn't a mistake anymore, you only regret it because it put you here! Guess what, when we all finally get out, with you with us or not, you're husband will find out. Your high school sweet heart, Ben? Yeah he will find out, he will know you used him as a damn cover for the truth!" I spat at her before returning to the mattress on the floor.

"I can't wait to see you go down." I told her, I truly couldn't. I was probably the most innocent person in this basement.

In reference to one of my favorites songs, they had it coming.

* * *

**previews for Swapping Wives: Alternate**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_Emmett and I sat next to each other across from the Cullens and Jasper. "So, you three are from an alternate universe, correct?" asked Dr. Cullen— I mean Carlisle._

_"Yep" Jasper said grinning over at Carlisle "In our world, I killed you." he said turning his head and pointing at Alice. "and I was married to Bella until," He said turning to Emmett and I "That idiot came and took her from me." _

_"If you kept it in your pants she wouldn't have came to me!" Emmett growled, I sighed placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Edward looked to Jasper before cringing "He's somewhat telling the truth Carlisle, they were married and he did kill Alice. His thoughts, if I could throw up I would."_

* * *

_"Damon? Damon Salvatore?" I asked, I couldn't believe he was here. He looked exactly the same as he did when I saw him in my dreams. "Bella?" he asked walking towards me. _

_"Bella, you know this guy?" Emmett asked, I nodded as I continued to stare at Damon. _

_"I didn't think you were real, I dreamt of you as a child, as a teenager. one day they just, stopped." I voiced out my thoughts, Damon grew that cocky little smirk he'd have every time I dreamt of him. "Well, a lot of girls dream of me. However I don't always dream of them in return. Bon Bon said we needed to come here, I didn't know if was for you." He said as a brunette with bright green eyes walked to his side._

_"Of course Damon, I have to teach Bella all I know." she said, smiling at me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie Bennett, Damon's fiancée' "_

**Tell me if you like the idea of the spin-off? Also, what are your thoughts on Alexis and her POV, I personally like her.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bitch

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: A thought just came to me, Someone a few chapters ago said they didn't trust Rosalie and hey, from her past I wouldn't trust her either. However I wanted to point out that since they said she needs to go home to her husband, in the first chapter Emmett invited her husband, Eric, and her daughter, Nikki, to come to his home for them to be safer from Jasper. Rosalie can't do much with her husband right there.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bitch**

* * *

**Alexis (Guys, you have no idea how much I grew to love her character over night. Don't worry she isn't replacing Bella, Bella is just not awake at the moment)**

* * *

Angela Webber had officially pissed me off.

"What's taking her so long? She does know that living people may be in here right? Seriously, you would think she'd be more worried." She complained, for the _7th _time.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" I snapped at her, "Bella is most likely hurt, did you not hear her being screamed for? Anyways, I for one wouldn't be excited to see the next dead body that I know will come! Seriously, you are one fake bitch. At least when Jessica and Lauren, from what you told me, were upfront with their bitchiness. they weren't hiding it like you are."

Angela huffed and curled back up in her little fucking corner.

"Hey, stay there, like a child. Like the kid we both know you are. Yes this situation is dire but think about it. It's all your fault!" I said to her cheerfully, resting my elbows on my knees as I rested my chin in my hands.

"How is this my fault?!" She yelled, hoping up. Did this bitch really think she could scare me? I got up and walked over to her. I would break this bitches glasses in. She had no idea what I could do.

My brother, Vincent, was in the army. He happened to teach my quite a bit of what he knew before he went off with his family to find his own way. We still kept in touch and I had no doubt that he was freaking out somewhere, looking for me. Vincent was actually the reason I met Jasper.

I remember the day clearly, Jasper was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Vincent had came to visit and wanted to set me up with Jasper, someone he wrongfully trusted. Jasper had played the sweet guy, took me on dates and treated me kindly. My first kiss with him was the moment I decided that maybe after awhile I would marry him. Until I found out about Bella Swan, to say I was pissed was an understatement. I almost tore him to pieces.

I dumped him telling him that I knew all about his wife, and that he was a scumbag for thinking he could get away with it. Vincent later pleaded to me that he didn't know he was married, that when they were at war he never wore his wedding ring or mentioned a woman.

I forgave my brother and dated a few times since, however, none of them caught my heart. I never once stopped thinking about if Bella Swan was okay. I never stopped wishing that we met under different circumstances.

For this bitch to stand up to me, trying to talk shit about one of the most loyal people I knew existed, she was begging to be slapped.

Some would argue, you don't even really know Bella, how could you know she was loyal? How could she not be? She stayed with Jasper's ass threw all that shit and it took her best friend, her new husband, to help her get away, that was loyalty at it's best.

"It's your fault, because if you had been a good friend to Bella, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" I yelled at her. "I'm here because Bella couldn't please Jasper enough so he went to find it else where!" She shrieked, something possessed me in that moment, no one should be that idiotic, that stupid.

I tackled her to the ground and went to swing at her, luckily for her face she pushed me off but she landed me right next to a chain. I grunted and grabbed the cold metal and swung it as it wrapped around Angela's leg making her attempt to get up fail.

I pulled on the chain, dragging her to me, this bitch would get it. "Come here whore!" I growled at her. She tried her best to get away, even tried to unwrap the chain, but by the time she did, I had her.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair and punched her repeatedly in the face. A random class A bitch saying that to me, fine sure. But this wanna be hard ass was friends with Bella in high school. She grew up with her, pretended to be her friend through the most harshest stages of her life. Now she was talking about her like this? Alexis Jackson doesn't let that shit go down.

"STOP IT YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" she screamed.

"THEN OWN UP TO YOUR SHIT!" I screamed back at her, throwing her across the room as she started bleeding. I picked up the chain that was around her ankle and walked over to her. "Now if I wanted to kill you, I'd beat your ass with this. However, I want Bella to see you ass here, alive." I said dropping the chain at her feet and started walking over to the mattress as the door opened, gaining my attention.

When I looked over I saw Bella Swan, and the man who I had to assume was Edward.

"Alexis..? Angela?!"

I felt myself smirk, this day could not get any better.


	9. Chapter 9: Slap

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: Alternate is up.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Slap**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

When I woke up, Edward, had some food and water waiting for me. He said it had been a day since I was shocked and fell. He also mentioned that Jasper has not been out of his room since he came out to see what happened and demanded him to take care of me.

Edward had told me that even though I just woke up, we had a job to do; continue opening the doors. I had to agree. Jasper made a deal to leave whoever was down there alive, alone. that meant that we couldn't stall, someone could be seriously hurt or on the edge of death.

Edward had kept me up and let me freshen up before leading me downstairs. I held Jane's key tightly in my hand until we reached the door.

Edward took the key from me and unlocked the door. I followed in after him and there laid Jane, on top of a desk with the top of her head cut off. There was no note, but there was a key on the desk. Edward walked over to grab it. "I'm guessing her mind, seduced him? Since all of their deaths have something to do with how they tempted him." He said.

"I guess so" I said, suddenly I heard a bunch of yelling and banging. My heart started to race. "Someone's alive down here Edward!" I said sprinting towards the door, going towards the sound.

"Alexis Jackson is next!" He yelled from behind me. "Give me the key!" I shouted with my hand on Alexis's door knob. He handed it to me and I jammed the key in, twisting the door knob.

I saw Alexis first, a smirk grew on her face as I looked over and saw my old friend, Angela Webber on the floor.

My heart stopped as tears pricked my eyes. I looked at the door once more and finally saw the carving under Alexis's initials. _The Fake Best Friend & The Real Best Friend._

"Angela, you slept with Jasper?" I asked stumbling into the room. The third greatest betrayal, the first being your mother sleeping with your partner and then the second, your sister. Third best friend. "H-how could you?" I whispered.

Alexis walked out of the door to Edward's side.

"Bella, it was a mistak-" Angela started to explain but Alexis cut her off. "Bullshit, Bella, Angela was sleeping with Jasper since you two were together in high school until he broke it off after he proposed to you." She said.

A sudden rage filled me. My best friend, the person who was _supposed _to be my best friend had been sleeping with my at the time boyfriend for years, and just decided to lie about it! All the times she called, all the times I thought that maybe, I should leave Jasper like my family said, she told me to hold on. All those fake smiles, those glances they had. The times she said that she was just helping him _study. _

I marched over to her and swung my hand back, and bringing it forward so fast that you could hear a _whoosh_. My hand connected with her face sending her to the ground. I was pissed, I was betrayed, I sure as hell wouldn't go out of my way to save her ass.

"And before she goes off trying to be the redeemable best friend, she also said it was your fault that Jasper went to her. In summary of her words, you weren't putting out enough." Alexis said. I went to go after Angela again but Edward grabbed me from behind, pulling me out the room.

"Bella, calm down." He said, keeping his arms around me until I stopped trembling. I was actually grateful for it, if he had let me go I would have raced right back to that bitch.

Alexis walked over and pulled me away from Edward. "Bella, I beat her ass for you. Don't stoop to her level. If you need me to bitch slap her again, just tell me. I promise, I will do it." She said giving me a week smile. I had to admit, Alexis was cooler than she was when we first met. Alexis pulled out a key and handed it to me.

"Olivia Miller is next." She said, "She's dead. We don't have to rush to get her now. Let's just go get cleaned up, I'm starving." She said, walking towards the Basement door. As soon as she opened it she screamed, bringing her hand back and punching whoever was on the top of the stairs.

Note to keep, never sneak up on Alexis.


	10. Chapter 10: Stupidity

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: I know a lot of you weren't really fans of Alternate; however, some people were into the idea so I still posted it for those people. No one is required to read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stupidity**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Edward and I ran over to Alexis's side with hast, when we got to the door I was relieved. My worry was that one of the kids heard the commotion downstairs and had come to find us, but the person sitting on the ground with a bloody nose was Jasper.

God, you really are being as generous to us in this time of need aren't you? I mean, this is the second time he got hurt! I kind of wanted to do a little dance and hug Alexis; however I composed myself and stayed still.

"You don't just go around punching people!" Jasper yelled, holding into his nose.

"And you don't go around kidnapping and killing people!" Alexis snapped back. They stood face to face glaring at each other. Was it wrong that I could see Alexis just pouncing on Jasper and ripping out his hair? I could see her doing it, I really could. I had no doubt that she had the guts to do so. I had no doubt that she would be able to kill him right then and there but we were all smart here.

The door had a defense on it and only Jasper knew how to get out of the house. If we took him now we would spend days in here, looking stupid due to not knowing how to shut down his damn traps.

"Kidnapping? You call it kidnapping, I call it getting back what is rightfully mine." He said, grinning. I was excepting Alexis to yell back at him; however she punched him again, right in the mouth. He cried out as she busted his lip. I could see his hand twitch as If he was aching to hit her and she admirably stood tall.

She was giving him all the hits that I've wanted to give him for years. I tried to hold in my laughter which soon turned into a gasp as Jasper raised his hand, ready to slap Alexis. Edward pushed me behind him and grabbed Jasper's arm before it made it to Alexis's face. "We made a deal, you are not allowed to hurt anyone else." Edward said, staring Jasper down. Jasper glared at Alexis before walking away.

"Hurry up and fix me." He muttered as he left. Edward turned his head towards Alexis and I. "You two okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, thanks for that, Edward." Alexis said giving him a smile. I smiled at the two. "I'm fine Edward, go help Jasper before he throws a fit." I told him. "We'll go check on the kids." I said putting my arm around Alexis's shoulder.

Edward returned our joy and went to tend to Jasper. Once he was gone we both turned to Angela who was playing with the hem of her dress.

"Aye, book-whore!" Alexis called. _Book-whore_, nice name. I swear, this girl was like the female version of James the more I thought about it..

I had to chuckle at the name, gaining a glare from Angela. "You two going to bully me now?" She snapped at us. Alexis's eyebrows rose up and click her tongue. She slowly walked down the steps. I stepped into the door way waiting for the volcano of epicness to explode.

"Bully you?" Alexis said, "Us, bullying you?" She raised her hand up and twirled a piece of Angela's hair around her finger. "You're the one who did Bella wrong, you are also the one who's been a bitch in a life or death situation instead of gaining friends."

"My past with Bella has nothing to do with you!" Angela said smacking Alexis's hand away from her face. "Actually, it does." Alexis said, walking around Angela in a circle. "I shared a room with you for how long, a few weeks right? The whole time you complained about your life when guess what! You're just a spoiled, ungrateful, brat! You have a husband, a good nice husband! A husband who wants to start a family with you, something you're too selfish to give him because you are still pinning after Jasper!" She yelled, pinning after Jasper huh? Isn't that like a disorder? Being in love with someone who kidnapped you? Well, I can't say much since I fell in love with Emmett, but he didn't lock me in a basement ready to kill me!

Angela seemed to grow some kind of confidence as she stood tall to Alexis, smirking. "Jasper said it was an act. Now that I'm out, he and I will be together. This was only to get Bella here. I may be annoyed with her but I have no problem with her being the mistress while I take the lead role in Jasper's life." She said which, I'm sorry; it made me laugh my ass off.

"Seriously?!" Alexis said laughing "He _LIED_! If any of that were true, you wouldn't be locked up like a piece of shit, and he wouldn't be treating Bella like the love of his life; in his own psychotic way. He also would have paid you some attention by now! If anything YOU'RE the mistress Angela! Putting all of that aside, if Edward didn't make that deal, you would be dead the second Bella opened the door! I would have at least had a few seconds to be saved! Your head was going to be crushed to pieces; I was just supposed to be swung into a wall until I died! I had more of a chance to survive!" She said, still laughing between her words "Gosh, you are so stupid! Once again I mention, BEN!? Did you forget you're already married? You're going to drop that man for a serial killer!?"

I didn't want to seem like a bitch; I didn't even want to be mean. The problem was, how could I not laugh at this girl's stupidity?! Alexis was right, Ben had shaped up over the years. He was a good looking man. I just can't believe—I can't even say it with a straight face! How could Angela want to be with Jasper after all of this? No matter if Ben was a broke down bum – which he isn't – But even if he was, how could she just drop him like that?

"Ben could never be half of the man that Jasper is." Angela huffed. Alexis just waved her hand laughing as she came my way. "It isn't even worth trying to change your mind Angela. You are a complete idiot. You waited all these years for Jasper to come to you like a knight in shining armor when you had yours right in front of you the whole time. Heck, maybe my sister will hook up with Ben then since you surely won't be with him by the end of this." Alexis said between her chuckles as she came to my side.

I followed her out, hearing Angela's footsteps behind us. This was stupid. I would have been delighted if Jasper's real plans involved Angela more than me, but I wasn't stupid enough to create false hope like that. I just prayed that once we all were out, we could get Angela professional help. Hey, maybe Ben will have a majorly big heart (doubt it) and try to stick it out with her.

_Ha, _who am I kidding? Ben is a kind man but even in high school, he knew when to stop bullshit. He should have stopped this bullshit long ago.

Angela Webber, you are a piece of work.


	11. Chapter 11: Bow down

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: I love this chapter, and I love Kalen. _gosh, _I love Kalen. Only flaw in this family: they have a _royalty_ complex, but I love that about them!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bow Down.**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

After Angela's laughable stupidity; we went to get food and clean up, much to Alexis's happiness.

"Mom?"

I turned to face my boy, Kalen.

"Yeah baby?" I asked. He looked so much like his father. I was so proud of him for staying strong through this, for keeping his sisters safe. My strong boy.

"That man...is he going to hurt you? Are we still safe here like Elizabeth said?" My mouth slowly fell open. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't know if we were going to be safe, even with Edward's deal. Jasper was a manic, a lunatic, a smart one at that. He probably could find loop holes out the ass if he wanted. Even with Alexis here, how could I be sure? How could I promise to my boy that no one else would get hurt? That I wouldn't get hurt? If it came between their lives and mine, I'd surely die first. How could I promise that Jasper would not put me in that situation?

"We're going to be okay." Alexis said, where did she get her confidence? She was meant to die here. If I didn't stab Jasper when I did, Edward wouldn't have came and he wouldn't have made that deal. Alexis could be dead right now. These are all chain reactions that had a huge possibility of not happening. _Shit happens _that's what James would say, indeed it does. However, if that _shit _didn't happen; we would still be in danger.

I looked over to Alexis, she's done nothing but defend my honor. I trusted her with my life, I had to trust her through this. The only adults here I had to trust was Alexis and Edward, I can't stop doing that now because I'm worried.

"We won't let anything happen to you. Edward and I won't let anything happen to your mother." she said, stirring her straw around in her cup.

"And I won't let anything happen to you." I told her, and I wouldn't. She's willing to put her life on the line for me and I'll do the same. She deserves that much, I mean she did put up with all this crap without one complaint about me. She also beat Angela in my defense, I kind of owe her.

Alexis began to respond to my statement when Angela decided it was her time to put in her _much_ desired input.

"Well, now that we are done with that touching moment - why are these kids here?" she asked. "They are Emmett and I's children. Elizabeth is Edward's." I told her.

"So my future kids when Jasper kills you?" She said, I stood up so fast I knocked over my chair. This bitch was really asking for it huh?

"NO ONE CAN REPLACE MY MOM!" Kalen yelled, stomping over to Angela. My mother instinct was to go to his side and keep him away from the psychotic dreaming woman; what stopped me was, much like his father, he had that fire burning in his eyes.

Kalen glared at Angela before jabbing a finger at her. "You can never be my mother, my mom isn't perfect but she certainly isn't as flawed at you! You hang onto a man who kidnapped my family! He wants to hurt us, yet all you can think about is becoming his wife! You claim me as your child?! Make your own! If you _EVER _touch my sister, my mom, or Alexis. I will use _everything _uncle, James, has _EVER_ taught me. You learn a lot in prison, I'll leave you in that room that you were locked up in downstairs, I haven't been down there yet but I am not stupid. I know you don't want to go back." He growled out, I was torn between being proud of my son, and being pissed at James for well, making him capable of being a murderous child.

I was proud he was defending me as his mother, but he did just threaten a grown woman, and if the threat was directed at me and Kalen wasn't my son; I would be scared.

_Nah, _I'm be a proud mother.

"Didn't your _mom _ever teach you to respect woman?" Angela huffed, before crossing her arms.

Kalen tsked before mocking her movements. "Yeah, you aren't a woman. I'm a kid, I listen in on the adult conversations. From what I've heard, you are just a dog, begging your master to pay attention to you. A puppet on the self screaming 'puppet master choose me'. A toy in a toy box that was forgotten in the attic, waiting for the little girl or boy to remember you. I don't need to give you respect, and since you're just a dog; I can hit you if I had to. I may be shorter than you, and I may just be a twelve year old. I am still strong enough to knock you off of the pedestal you cling to. My mother told me the story of kings and queens. Whenever kings and queens have children, said children become princes and princesses, I am such. In this time, and in this situation when my father is not around, I take care of the home, of the family. I am the prince here and I demand you shut up and bow down to me. You be the silly damsel in distress, while everyone else tries to get us out of here. I will be making sure Elizabeth and my sisters are okay."

Yep, totally proud of my son. Emmett and I raised him well. He was a complete copy of his father.


	12. Chapter 12:Negative

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been dealing with family problems, school, etc. ~ Life pretty much, which as we all know, is a bitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Negative**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Angela was ready to snap back at my son when Alexis stood up and patted Angela's shoulder, roughly. "He's just a kid Angie; you're really letting him get to you?" She said. The smirk on her face growing as she mocked her.

"Of course not, kid, be a good boy and go play with your sisters." She said which made me breath out a laugh.

"You aren't my mother you know. You can't force me to do anything." He challenged.

Angela stood up and stalked towards him, I moved over to stand between her and my child, just as Jasper and Edward came down the staircase.

"Angela, what are you doing to my family?" Jasper asked, he didn't sound upset, however the glare in his eyes stood a different story.

"N-nothing sweetie," She said. Angela stepped towards him. "I was just telling our child to play with his sisters."

Kalen glared at her while I snorted. "Our?" Jasper asked.

Angela nodded, a big smile spreading across her face. "You said we'd be together, remember?"

Jasper stood in thought for a moment before nodding. "I thought you knew I was lying." He said. Angela's mouth fell open as Alexis laughed "I KNEW IT!" she yelled, falling back into her chair.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He said sighing. "And I was attracted to you for your so called smarts…" he walked towards the fridge muttering. "I had complete intent on killing you Angela, Alexis was the one I was truly going to let live." he pulled out the ingredients to make a sandwich and walked towards the counter. "Bella would need a friend to have _girl talk _with. Alexis would be less likely to try to seduce me; she also has been a good friend to Bella. There was no danger in letting her live; I never actually slept with her. I only courted her. There would be no awkward feelings. You on the other hand would have tried to crawl into bed with me. You're also married—"

"What if I got rid of Ben?!" She interrupted him off.

Jasper picked up his sandwich and took a bite while staring at her, I gently pushed Kalen towards the living room where the kids were, this could go bad in several ways. He didn't need to see that.

"I would still have Bella, she compared to you, is a million times better. You are in the negatives compared to her." He explained, if only he said this crap before he cheated. "Angela, it all started when I slept with you. You and Alice are the ones I hate the most. Maria comes in close second; I lost my child due to my rendezvous with her. You were the first person I cheated on Bella with; Alice was the only one I almost left Bella for. You two did the most damage to the marriage I fortunately was able to save." I wanted to correct him, but that gave me two choices. Correct him and stop his talk down to Angela, knowing my correcting him won't change anything, or, let him continue beating her down. I went with the later.

Jasper took another bite of his sandwich and went towards the fridge once more to pull out a soda. Alexis sat at the table with her head resting against it with a smile on her face, obviously amused by the situation. Edward stood nervously at the steps, and I, well, I was just as amused as Alexis.

"I despise your existence Angela," he stopped to take a sip from his soda can and set it behind him on the counter he leaned on. "If it weren't for Edward's deal, I'd be celebrating your death with the utter most joy. The only thing I regret is not killing you like I did Maria and Alice, that way you would have had no chance to survive. That or I could have put your room key after Emily and Leah's, then I could have called Edward to fix Alexis up and you'd still be dead, which it would have been before the deal. The best I can do is hope that your husband kills you in anger." He finished his first sandwich as he finished his speech.

"When she gets out? That means you're going to let us go?" I said. A hope sparked within me.

"Of course," Jasper said, looking at me with a confused expression. "When you're in love with me again I would have no reason to restrain you, you would stay willingly. The moment that happens, is the moment I can let everyone else continue their lives without worrying of you going away. Unfortunately I don't know how long that will take. "

My world was suddenly spinning; all he wanted me to do was fall in love with him? That was completely impossible. Does that mean I have to pretend and then try to get out as soon as possible?

"You can't just say you're in love with me Bella, you're going to have to prove that. You know exactly how." He said sipping from his can again.

I stared at him, feeling sick. I did know. That meant sleeping with him, giving him affection, having – ugh – sex with him. I would have to go all out. I couldn't be that good of an actress; I couldn't do that to Emmett. I couldn't do that to myself! But lives were at stake, Alexis and Edward could get Emmett, Charlie, Peter, and James. Then they would come to get me. No, I can't do something like that.

I'd have to keep faith in Emmett, to know that he'll save me. I really didn't want to have to play the perfect wife for Jasper again.

"I also won't let anyone go until you're done with the doors." He said. "I didn't think you would." I told him, I would have been perfectly fine with just that. Yeah it sucked to see all those dead bodies, but I would take dead bodies over being his wife.

Ugh, what is with these fucked up decisions?


	13. Chapter 13: Horrific

**Swapping Wives: Insanity**

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated and I apologize. I'm currently sick and schools been a pain. All the teachers have decided to give us big projects all at once. However, here is the update!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Horrific**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Alexis and I stood in front of the door, OM. Alexis held the key in her hand sighing, taking a deep breath as she mentally got ready to see what was on the other side. After the talk with Jasper, everyone went to rest for a few days. We dropped the hostility because, well damn, we needed a break from it. I felt like my head was going to explode from all this new information and even if Alexis and _Angela _acted as if they were fine from being downstairs for so long with no food, water, or even a damn proper name, it was written all over their faces that they needed rest.

Two days later and here Alexis and I are, Edward is upstairs tending to Jasper's wounds and Kalen is glaring Angela down while Elizabeth is making food for everyone.

"Are you sure you want to see this Alexis?" I asked her, she nodded her head and push the key in place. "If I think about it I'll change my mind. It's just the horror I know he inflicted on their bodies.."

She pushed the door open, A sign hung above a burned object on the floor, _Olivia Miller, _pretty name, wrong place. Under the sign hung a note with a key attached. _Olivia was a swimmer, the way the water glistened on her body was a fantasy. She made me a lover of shower sex. So to ruin her chances of ever being wet again, I burned her to bits._

I started at the charred, burned body under the sign. Nausea kicked in again as I ran out and threw up by the door. I was tired of cleaning up that shit but, he burned her. That burnt up mess on the floor was a human being? I heard Alexis coughing inside, the image must have gotten to her as well.

"That's fucked up." She said, walking out. "Let's just get to the next one...The sooner we get through these doors the better." She said, holding up the key, HT's key.

"After hers should be Alice's but we will not go into that room until we find a way out." She said, I looked at her in confusion. "We don't need you to be pressured, he had two requirements, you to sleep with him, and you to finish the doors. No one will be pressuring you since you've yet to open the last door. Alice will be the last."

I nodded as we towards to HT's door.

We pushed open the door together, Her room was set up much like Olivia's. Sign above where her body should be and the explanation along with a key. _Holly Tanner, her youth got to me Bella, she acted so young, she looked it as well. She contained so much energy, so much so that she lasted for hours with me. Holly is in her 20's. yes I used is because Holly may still be alive. I encased her in a coffin, her coffin is in the closet across the room. Holly was one of the women I got first, therefore I have no idea whether or not she's survived until now. Here's the deal. The keys to her coffin are in Alice's room. You open Alice's door, get your hands a little dirty to get the keys and you may save her life. Baby, I know you're compassionate. You'll do anything to save her life, even if she is already dead. _

I gaped at the sign. Okay, he humped her ass because she brought back the memories of youth, common reason people cheat fine. But he looked her in a coffin? How does that relate to her youth?

"Bella.." Alexis called, causing me to turn around and see another sign above the door.

_She has a limited amount of air in her coffin, she is restricted of space and contained in spot. She cannot move, she cannot grow. She will die looking as if she lost her youth, she will die old._

I pondered at the thought. "So he gave her a make over to make her look old?" I stated, looking at Alexis. She responded with a nod. I walked over to the closet across the room and opened it.

"Holly? Holly Tanner, are you alive?" I called, it was quiet as I leaned my head towards the coffin. _Bang! _I jumped back as a repeated banging come from inside the coffin. "HELP ME! HE'S A LUNATIC! HELP ME!" she screamed from the inside.

My heart pound, Jasper has truly found a loophole. He didn't kill her right off the bat like he did Leah. He was giving us a fair chance to save her. All we had to do was open Alice's door and _get our hands dirty _to find the key and save her life. He knew me like the back of his hand. He knew I would save her. He can't get in trouble for it unless she dies.

I grabbed the key from the sign and rushed to Alice's room.

I would not let her die just to get back at Jasper.

My hands fumbled as I went to push open Alice's door. When I stepped inside, tears were brought to my eyes. This has to be the worst.

A scream escaped from me as I fell to my knees. To do this to someone, it was sick. There was nothing left.

Alice Brandon's remains were thrown all around the room in complete mush. It was splattered everywhere in piles. _Get your hands dirty. _I sobbed into my hands as I realized what my task consisted of.

I tried to get my breathing under control as I heard Alexis curse under her breath at the scene. It was truly horrific. The girls before at least had their body parts connected, they cold be identified, their families could bury them. Alice doesn't get that chance. She was destroy beyond hope. I wouldn't have known if was even a human being if it weren't for common sense.

_Alice Brandon, I had to destroy everything, because everything about her attracted me. She is the worst, I made her feel every ounce of pain you must have felt. At some point she died in my torture but she still looked at beautiful as she always had, even in death. So I ruined it all. I made sure that you couldn't tell one clump of meat from the other. Forgive me for this gruesome sight, but she deserves every bit of it._


End file.
